Drag Month
by SasuNaruSasuLover
Summary: February is national Drag month. How will team 7 react? OOC YAOI/SHONEN-AI, NO LIKEY NO READY R&R PLZZZ!


A/N:!!! omjjjjj this is the first official fan fiction I will put on my account! I only get to work on this a little each day and not on weekends considering I have one period in school to do this along with what I'm actually supposed to be doing. I was inspired by TV actually. I was watching the logo channel ((yes it rox)) and they had said February was official drag month. So I sat there and thought in this perverted little mind of mine and thought, "what if I made a fan fiction based on said event?" it was a most devious plan indeed. So that's what I'm doing. Hope you enjoy! -^ ^-

Disclaimer: if I owned naruto, why would I be making stories up of it, I'd make it in the show duuuhhh.

THIS MONTH…IT'S A DRAG.

Sasuke walks with his hands in his pocket. He kicks the gravel at his feet.

"Life. bites." He thinks with a short, but noticeable sigh. Out of everything he could be doing, training was one of the things he wished wasn't one of them. Just another block to the training ground. *sigh*. He heard footsteps treading behind him, but he dare not look back. He knew who's they were. Or at least, the 2 people it could be. Sakura or Ino. No doubt about it. Those girls were on him like flies on stinky cheese. The footsteps got louder and appeared to get closer as an arm latched around his neck bringing him down some. Couldn't be Sakura, She didn't have the guts.

"Ino?" the Uchiha muttered threw pressured teeth gritting against each other.

"NANI?!? NEVER!" He looked up. A sigh and a look of relief graced his face.

"Hello, dobe."

"Hello, teme." Naruto retorted. He was used to the constant name calling, so he just simply replied.

"We're having training today, ya no."

"Yes, I seem to be aware of the events in my life, the only question I have is why YOU are here interfering with them."

"Actually, smart ass, I'm here to pick you up. You're late." he stopped for a second. Not long enough for the Naruto to notice, but he still did.

'Did he just use a come-back that DIDN'T suck?!?' he thought to himself.

They approached the field. Sakura was standing around scouting the land for Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei was sitting on a fence reading Icha-Icha. When Sakura saw him, something inside of him died.

"SASUKE! SASUKE-KUN! OVER HERE!" she yelled flailing her arms around. The raven haired boy sighed and walked towards Kakashi.

"Start the lesson so we can hurry up and go. Home. "He said through gritted teeth once more. He apparently liked talking like this.

"Alrighty then." Kakashi said closing his book and placing it in his back pocket. He stood up from the fence and faced his team.

"Today-"He started, "-we are going to learn about discipline and embarrassment." Sasuke pictured what his sensei could mean. Maybe, they would have to admit 1 secret they didn't want anyone to know! What if he made them admit who they liked! Sasuke started to become light headed in his thought.

"Since its February, or, national Drag month, I'm going to have you dress as the opposite sex for 1 whole day. No exceptions." Naruto's jaw dropped. He wanted to protest, but the words of hatred he had buzzing in his head, didn't seem to want to form into actual sentences, therefore making Naruto sound something along the lines of:

"But…I…Fair! NO! Why?!? Never! So Stupid! WHAT?" This made Sasuke laugh a little. Naruto looked at him and he growled a little.

"SHUT UP TEME!" he said, fire practically burning in his irises.

"hn." Was the response he got. It was the response he always got. Hn seemed to mean a lot of things. But it was never a complement. Naruto knew this and the fire in his stomach roared.

"You have the rest of the day off to gather the materials you might need in order to complete the task at hand. Good-bye and good-luck." Kakashi said as he poofed away into the nothingness. Naruto pulled at the golden locks that lay on his head. Sasuke decided he would leave the 2 to do exactly what they were told. He went to the store and bought a pink shirt that resembled the navy blue one he already wore and a white pleaded skirt. He was happy with this. It'd be enough. Naruto's expression lighted up as he remembered the store down the street had a beautiful orange female kimono for sale. He ran for the store faster than the speed of sound, only to find that the little kimono in the window was gone.

"I should have bought it earlier!" he thought out loud. It finally started to sink into him that he didn't know he needed it till like… 3 minutes ago. And he wasn't the type to just go out and buy a kimono (especially a female one) for no reason. He walked into the little corner shop to see if he could find something else. He looked around casually until he spotted it. It was better than the kimono! It was a costume actually, but it was still perfect! It was a blue (extremely short) blue dress. It looked kind of like the one from Alice in Wonderland! Without second thought, Naruto swooped up the dress and quickly checked it out. Tomorrow would be most interesting indeed. :)

~The Next Day…~

Sasuke casually walked to the training ground in his outfit. All the girls looked at him in awe.

"… What?" He knew the girls knew nothing about their team's mission, but he decided to do things his way.

"It makes me feel pretty!... " he then whispered with a smirk:

"And Naruto likes it so… yea." Somehow the girls' jaws dropped further. Sasuke continued walking, wondering what would happen if for some odd reason, Naruto had heard him, how he'd react… but he didn't and he didn't care. Naruto had gotten up early that day so he could get to the field before everyone else. He sat on a fence waiting for the sun to rise completely.

"Hey, dobe. Early much?" Sasuke said walking onto the field. Naruto had a blanket over him.

"Yup."

"What's up with the blanket…? "

"Can't tell you because I'd have to show you, and I can't show you because you'd laugh."

"….hn. Have you really ever seen me laugh?" Naruto thought about this.

"I…. I guess not…" Naruto stood up letting the blanket hid the ground. He held his arm with his hand and put his head down. Sasuke stared at Naruto wide-eyed.

"Um… It's uh…. Short." He said looking at the well toned boy's thighs and…. Wanted to touch them?!? HELL NO! WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!? But, Uchihas act without thinking. And he did.

"S-Sasuke! Wha-What are you doing?!?" Sasuke starred down at the hand to move against his will and started to blush as he removed his hand.

"I… uh… s-sorry."

"That was NOT an accident. WHY THE HELL—"Naruto was cut off by Sasuke gently brushing his fingers against the cheek of the kitsune.

"What are you doing now, teme?" Naruto asked, apparently not surprised by the raven-haired boy's actions. Sasuke slowly moved his fingers caressing the blonds' lips.

"S-s-sa…suke?" Naruto said, finally realizing the predicament he seemed to be in.

"Can I… "Sasuke trailed off.

"Can you what?"Sasuke starred at his cerulean eyes. Obsidian eyes pierced through any defense Naruto had put up as his body went limp. Sasuke caught him.

"I… Think I will…"Sasuke slowly and gently placed a powder soft kiss on Naruto's pink pastel lips.

"T-t-teme?" Naruto fluttered his eyes, knees still as weak as a new born calf's.

"Yes, dobe?"Sasuke replied with his trademark smirk.

"W-Why?"

"Why What?"

"Why… Did you…" He trailed off.

"Because. If I can't gather the courage to ravish you, I can still show you I care." He said placing another fluffy kiss

"—But," Sasuke continued. "That dress is pretty tempting."

"What do you mean?" Naruto said latching around the neck of his lover.

"The dress, it's cute on you… but I think it'll look better scrunched up in a ball in the corner of my room." He said picking up the blond so he was straddling his hips.

"Alright." Naruto said with a vulpine smile, Kissing Sasuke all the way to his house. Sakura showed up in the field.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!" She saw the orange and blue figure swaggering away. She screamed bloody murder. Kakashi "poofed" in with a book in his hand.

"Yo."

"Do... Do you see that!?!" She said pointing at the place where Naruto and Sasuke were walking. Keyword: were. They had turned a corner leaving Sakura pointing at dirt.

"Uh… Sakura, are you ok?"

"WHAT?!? But… But! I just saw them! I swear!"

"Ok Sakura, I believe you. In fact, I believe you so much, that I'm rewarding you with the rest of the day off."

"NOOOOO!" she replied as she was dragged the whole way home. Meanwhile, someone else was being dragged home, but I believe it was… a slightly different situation.

A/N: OMGGGG THAT TOOK SO MUCH LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD =.=" so anyways, R&R and yea, thanks for readin


End file.
